


Just Our Luck

by kitkatyugi



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Help, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I'm Sorry, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-06-01 18:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6531190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatyugi/pseuds/kitkatyugi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat, Sollux and Kanaya get sent to the past and meet their ancestors. Will they manage not to screw everything up? Probably not, but they can try.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Why didn't you warn me sooner?

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably be a wreck, but I'll try my best. So constructive criticism is definitely welcome. I also don't own anything.
> 
> Au Part: Let's pretend that Sollux didn't go blind and die, that everything else is the same and they're still on the meteor and no humans yet. Probably some OOC. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“KK look over here.” Sollux called, waving his arm in the general vicinity of the other troll. Karkat looked up from the pile of random parts he was sorting through.

“What? Did you find your stupid cable?” He questioned as he walked over to his friend.

“No, but this machine seems to be working.” The small-horned male rolled his eyes.

“Oh yeah. Lets mess with the unknown thing that could possibly fucking murder us all and end our worthless existence even though that would be counter-fucking-intuitive you shitstain.” He scoffed while rolling his eyes.

“Thut up KK, it hath a timer and ith got like five minuteth left.” Sollux lisped.

“Wait, what? What the fuck did you do fuckass?!” Karkat ranted, looking at the looming numbers at the top of the machine.

“Nothing, it wath like thith when I found it.” Sollux shrugged, eyes widening behind his glasses when the timer suddenly jumped down to fifteen seconds. 

“Thith, KK move!” He shouted and dragged Karkat towards the door. As he reached for the handle the door opened and Kanaya stepped in. The three collided and before they could get up, the timer hit zero and a blaring alarm went off. A bright flash of light enveloped them.

The trio appeared in mid-air and gravity dragged them downwards. Karkat landed first and let out a torrent of curses when the other two dropped on top of him. Kanaya got up and dusted herself off, a faint jade blush appearing across her face at the indignity of the landing. Sollux just laughed and had to be shoved off by Karkat before he got up. Grumbling, Karkat heaved himself off the ground. They looked at each other and then at their surroundings, which caused them to gape in shock.   
The sky was a dark midnight hue, illuminated by the moon and stars above them. Trees and grass were a vibrant green, but the near silent forest, save for the wavering breeze, gave the area a chilling, almost haunting aura.

They were home…On Alternia 

“What, the absolute fuck is going on?” Karkat shattered the silence with his proclamation of disbelief.

“I’m afraid I’m not certain. I had ventured to ensure the both of you were still alive. What happened?” Kanaya inquired.

“Well, KK and I were looking for that cable to fix the alchemither and I found a machine that had a timer counting down from five minuteth when it juth glitched to thirty fucking thecondth!” Sollux explained, looking over his shoulder, clearly agitated by their surroundings. Kanaya’s eyes widened momentarily before her face slid back into her usual expression. 

“Regardless, there must be a way back home and the sooner we discover it, the better.” The female troll stated. Karkat attempted to speak, but was cut off by distant shouting that was rapidly coming closer. 

“Thit, everybody in the treeth.” Sollux whispered already using his psionics to lift himself up.

“Hey! I’m the fucking leader Captor. I call the shots.” Karkat whisper-shouted, but climbed the tree next to him nonetheless. Kanaya rolled her eyes at the boys’ antics and quickly scaled a tree herself. A moment later, four people broke through the brush and stumbled into the clearing. The second tallest one was wearing a yellow and black jumpsuit and what looked like a yellow headband. It was quite obvious that he was a psionic mustard blood by the telltale double horns and fangs. Sollux stared at him before shrugging; he had other things to worry about anyway. The tallest was wearing a black and jade dress and had the Virgo sign etched into the fabric. But what caught Kanaya’s attention was the formation of her horns that mirrored her own. The other female was clothed with a black dress and leggings with an olive Leo sign and stripes wrapped around it. The last troll was the same height as the aforementioned female and a grey cloak hid his face from view, but his candy corn horns were peeking out through holes in the top of the fabric. There was bright red visible as stitching and as a slash, but that was all that was visible about him. Karkat froze, barely daring to breathe. It couldn’t possibly be-

…

Oh who the fuck did he think he was kidding? Of fucking course he would have the absolute worst fucking luck and see his fucking ancestor. Karkat felt like banging his head against the tree, but refrained… Barely. He didn’t have time to think up a course of action before more trolls burst into the clearing. They were indigo-blooded if the ghastly white face paint was any indicator. There were three males and one female. The yellow-blooded troll who bore a resemblance to Sollux charged his hands with psionic energy, preparing to attack. But before he could release it, one of the purple-bloods took out a strange small creature. It let out an unholy screech that caused everyone in the vicinity to clap their hands over their ears. However, it caused the adult psionic to fall to the ground.

And Sollux did too.

“Oh come the fuck on!” Karkat shouted incredulously, jumping down with his sickles in his hands. Kanaya followed suit, uncapping her lipstick. The both of them protectively stood over Sollux on either side. “Hey!” Karkat called for attention, “I don’t know why you fucking clowns have a problem with these people,” He said, gesturing to the four adults that were behind him. “But it stops right the fuck now because I have had enough bullshit in the past five minutes for the rest of my worthless existence.” The purple-bloods laughed and honked and one of the women stepped forwards. 

“Oh? And what are you going to do about it motherfucker? I think pathetic lowbloods should know their motherfucking place.” She threatened, swinging her bats around. In response, Karkat tightened his grip on his own weapon. Before either of them could make a move, a person slipped between them.

“Now wait a moment,” The Signless began, ”there is no need for violence here.” Karkat rolled his eyes, but flinched when the adult mutant laid a hand on his shoulder. The indigo took a menacing step forward. At Karkat’s left, Kanaya muttered to him that the sun would be rising soon and that they needed to leave now. The young leader looked at Sollux, sighed, reached down and grabbed a stone. He chucked it with perfect accuracy at the strange creature and its neck was severed. Almost immediately, the adult troll groaned and regained consciousness, but Sollux showed no signs of awakening.

“Of course you would continue to be a piece of shit.” Karkat grumbled and hoisted Sollux onto his back. He started running away, but threw a “fuck all of you!” over his shoulder. He and Kanaya disappeared into the trees. The adults looked at them in shock, and the Psiioniic broke the silence.

“What the fuck? Is that a mini-me?”

END CHAPTER ONE


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it took so long, I have to leave so it might be a couple weeks before the next update. I have to leave in less than 6 hours for something and I'm still not packed. please leave a review for any comments! Sorry!!!

Chapter 2

“Huh, huf let-let’s stop here.” Karkat panted, pointing his chin towards a small cave that was angled away from the incoming sun’s path. Kanaya nodded.

“I agree, the sun is about to rise and it would be foolish to try to find another place. And I am concerned that Sollux has yet to awaken.” They walked into the cave and Kanaya began to glow. She had her lipstick out ready for danger when Sollux gave a groan.

“Oh thank fuck!” Karkat exclaimed. “Of course you finally decide to grace us with your presence after I hauled your ungrateful boney ass around.” He grumbled and dropped the yellowblood on the ground. 

“What the fuck KK, what did I mithth?” Karkat facepalmed. Kanaya hid a grin behind her hand and gracefully folded down on her knees and began to recount what had happened while Sollux was unconscious. Afterwards, he was tense at the realization of that they were in the past, and he had passed out like a goddamned wriggler in front of his ancestor. 

“Fuck, why doeth thith thit alwayth happen to uth?” He groaned, burying his face in his hands.

“I don’t know, but I’m kind of fucking concerned that we met our ancestors and with our impeccable luck so far I am absolutely positive that nothing could possibly go horribly wrong like one of Strider’s ‘sick beats’.” Karkat stated, tone practically dripping with sarcasm. 

“On that lovely note I suppose we should get settled in for day then. I propose we sleep in shifts to take the necessary precautions to remain vigilant against possible enemies.” Kanaya changed the subject. “And before you say a word Karkat, I will be taking the first shift because I know you will neglect to wake Sollux or I and stay up the entire day.” Karkat’s mouth audibly clicked shut and he childishly looked away. Kanaya stared at him with a look until he finally curled up into a ball with his back facing them. The female troll’s mouth twitched and she turned her gaze to Sollux, who quickly put his hands in the air in mock surrender.

“All right, all right. Juth don’t thare at me like that. I’ll go to thleep.” He said quickly and followed Karkat’s example. Kanaya uncaptchalogued her latest sewing project and sat with her back resting against the wall. For a while the only sound was the methodical stitching as the sun slowly crept across the sky. After she finished a notable amount and the sun had reached midday, she moved to wake Sollux. He grumbled, but sat up and told her to get some rest. It was unspoken that both of them had decided to let Karkat sleep uninterrupted as he got so little rest already. Sollux entertained himself by making blue and red sparks appear between his hands. A wistful look crept over his face as he remembered how his bees were always entertained at the bright lights. As he stared at the shining colors, he quickly grew agitated at the strange feeling that swept over him. He suddenly cut off his power and crossed his arms. Sollux remained in that position until dusk finally arrived. When the others awoke, saying Karkat was angry was a major understatement.

“You insipid bunch of grubfisted douchebags! What the absolute fuck is wrong with the both of you! You were supposed to wake me up! How can you be so unthinkably stupid! What would’ve happened if something attacks us now? We have two people who are extremely exhausted. Don’t try to trick me either, Kanaya I can see you yawning.”

“Chill KK, we’re fine.”

“Besides, we have other matters to attend to. Such as nourishment for our bodies.” Kanaya put in.

“Right, so lets go hunt and get some meat.” Karkat agreed.

“Before that though, Karkat, switch your sweater inside out.”

“What, why?” He asked, crossing his arms subconsciously.

“Because Karkat, your sign hasn’t been created yet. So in order to avoid any questions about it, we need to hide it. At least until we can acquire more suitable clothes.” Karkat relented at the logical explanation and reluctantly switched his shirt and sighed. The trio started walking in a random direction and soon stood on the edge of a cliff overlooking a village. The kids found a way down and entered, looking around aimlessly. There were adult trolls that towered over them and caused the three to get closer to each other. 

“Boys, look over there.” Kanaya waved over to where a group had formed. “It seems our ancestors have made it out unscathed.” The other two followed her line of sight and saw the four from last night talking in low voices to the group. The children moved closer to hear.

“Please, if you want to learn more, follow one of us. We will separate for secrecy but we’ll meet at the same place.” The Signless explained and began dividing the trolls into sections. Sollux and Kanaya started to follow a crowd at random when Karkat hauled them back.

“What are you two thinking? Are you both retarded holy jerkshit dumbasses? What has decayed your thinkpan so much that what you are doing right now would seem like a good idea in any dickfucking shitspewing fuckoff of a universe?”

“Karkat,” Kanaya broke in, “while this course of action does contain some risks, sitting around will accomplish nothing.”

“C’mon KK, let’s go! We’re going lose them.” Sollux called, already walking to catch up with the other trolls. Kanaya gave one last passing glance at the grumpy troll before speed walking to Sollux. Karkat sighed and jogged to the others.

 

The group trudged through the forest in complete silence, and with each passing moment Karkat grew more agitated. Finally they arrived at an open field covered in soft grass for the most part. Everyone filed in and while most trolls crowded in the front, the kids lingered at the back. Despite the distance from the front, they could hear the Signless clearly.

“Welcome my friends,” the Signless began, “I know what you risk by grouping here. But I assure you it is not in vain. We have gathered here so that we may discuss what we have observed.  
“We all know that our entire lives are dictated by the hemospectrum. But I ask you; is it acceptable for the color of our blood determines our fate? Is it fair that our worth is decided, not by our character, but by something we cannot control? Is it reasonable that we can’t wear what color we wish or speak our minds without fear of being culled?”

There was murmuring within the crowd and Karkat looked around, amazed at the amount of boldness the Signless expressed and how receptive the crowd seemed to be. As the Signless continued to speak, the children found themselves enraptured with his voice and the vision he described of a brighter, better future. However, they snapped back into reality as the troll began to wind down.

“Again I thank you all for listening, but you must understand everyone is only as safe with your secrecy. I urge you, take a stand, for while one troll cannot change the world, when we all come together we can accomplish many things.” The mutant concluded, and the crowd began to disperse. The trio started to follow them when bands of psionic energy wrapped around them, immobilizing them. At the unexpectedness, the children stood still for a moment before struggling. The four ancestors approached them. The Dolorosa looked at them, then glared sharply at the Psiioniic.

“What do you think you’re doing Psi? They’re only children! We want to talk to them, not imprison them.” She scolded. The adult yellow-blood glanced back at her, but retained his grip on the kids. 

“They could be spies for all we know! We can’t trust them.” He countered.

“Of for fucks- we’re right fucking in front of you, you nooklicking bulgefucking dumbfuck!” Karkat growled, and started to choke when another band wrapped around his neck. Sollux tried to break the hold with his own psionics when he saw his friend gasping for breath. However, he was far too weak in comparison to his ancestor.

“Psiioniic!” Signless’s voice rang out, his voice sharp. The psionic user hesitated, but sighed and released his hold on the three. Karkat collapsed on his hands and knees, coughing and rubbing his neck with one hand. Kanaya rushed over to him and reached out to rub his back. He flinched when he felt her cool hands, his dark hair hiding his face from view. Sollux stood in front of them and crossed his arms.

“Hey athhole, can you maybe, oh I don’t know, try not to kill my friend for no fucking reathon?” He exclaimed, baring his fangs. Kanaya also stood up when she was sure the young mutant would not die.

“I quite agree, that was simply atrocious behavior. What crime have we committed that would warrant that kind of treatment?” She questioned, a hand on her hip. The Signless stepped forwards.

“I apologize, my friend was very much in the wrong.” He stated, giving a pointed glare to the Psiioniic. “But you must understand, with what we do, we must be cautious.”

“Being caut-cautious should not include trying to fucking cull someone who has done literally nothing wrong.” Karkat rasped out, getting up to join the others.

“While we would love to stay and discuss your deplorable manners, the sun is about to rise and we need to return to our camp.” Kanaya tried to excuse her group. 

“I don’t even remember where we were.” Sollux commented.

“Neither do I.”

“Well then, I suppose we’ll need to find another one.” At those words, the Dolorosa stepped closer.

“Are you saying you do not have a hive? What about lusii?” She inquired. The adults stared at them as the children only shifted uncomfortably at the question. When it was obvious that the four were still waiting for an answer, Karkat spoke.

“It doesn’t matter anymore, we don’t need them.” The Dolorosa looked vaguely horrified at the revelation.

“You poor children, that simply will not do. Come with us then, we have a spot picked out already.” She stated.

“Oh no, we couldn’t possibly-“

“Thankth, but no thankth.”

“No, fuck no!”

The trio’s voices rang out and caused the adults to look at them strangly.

“We don’t even know your names.” Kanaya tried in softer tone. The Disciple gasped and covered her cheeks with her hands.

“Oh how pawsitivly silly of us to furrget, I am the Disciple. The other feline is the Dolorosa, the grumpy one is the Psiioniic and finally the Signless.” Each waved a hand when being introduced.

“What are your names?” The Psiioniic basically growled. Karkat took the initiative.

“This is Kanaya,” he stated, gesturing to her. “The other fuckass is Sollux and I’m Karkat.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you. But I must ask. Karkat, where is your sign?” The Signless asked. Karkat hunched in on himself.

“I could ask the same of you, you bullshit bulgebite.”

“Do you not care for the hemospectrum then?”

“Its fucking stupid.” Sollux snorted at Karkat’s reply. Kanaya hushed him but was hiding a smile of her own. The Dolorosa looked over to where the sun would make an appearance.

“Well, now that we’ve gotten to know each other, its time to leave, the sun shall soon rise.” She stated. The three kids exchanged a glance, but before they could say a word the adult troll spoke once simple word. “Psiioniic.” He nodded, his hands cracked and that was all the kids saw before darkness overtook their vision.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you thought, any ideas are welcome for filler chapters. See ya next time!


End file.
